1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interior rearview mirror of vehicles, in particular, motor vehicles, comprising a mirror base to which is connected a mirror head with mirror pane.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such interior rearview mirrors are usually connected with their mirror base either by means of adhesives to the windshield of the vehicle or by means of, for example, screws to the roof of the vehicle.